Scenes Set in Sixty Words
by mrspencil
Summary: A series of short poems; each 60 words long; each inspired by a canon tale. Contains spoilers. Originally written for the lj community-Sherlock 60. Chapter 37: Comeuppance: a poem based on "The Illustrious Client"
1. Victor Trevor Reflects

_a/n: a series of short poems, each 60 words long, and each based on a canon tale. Originally written for the lj community Sherlock60._

_1/ The Adventure of the "Gloria Scott"...2 poems. POV of Victor Trevor_

* * *

**My part in changing the world**

* * *

I succeeded in spending too long

Unaware of my past.

I managed to flee when dark deeds

Were uncovered at last.

I succeeded in making a living

From marketing tea;

But my greatest achievement so far

Still astonishes me.

I managed to play a small part,

I'm delighted to claim,

When the world's first consulting detective

Began his great game.

~0~

* * *

**Others, too, were lost**

* * *

I remember our Norfolk estate

And my fine education;

A contrast, indeed, to life now

On a Terai plantation.

I think back to my father's account

Of the "Gloria Scott";

Those dark inexcusable deeds

Which he never forgot.

Two others I also recall,

Have departed before me;

The sister who played at my side

And the mother who bore me.

~0~

* * *

_a/n2...Relevant quotes from the canon tale-ACD_

_"Trevor senior was a widower, and my friend his only son.__There had been a daughter, I heard, but she had died of diphtheria while on a visit to Birmingham."_

_"That was the narrative which I read that night to young Trevor, and I think, Watson, that under the circumstances it was a dramatic one. The good fellow was heart-broken at it, and went out to the Terai tea planting, where I hear that he is doing well."_


	2. Claim Jumping

_a/n: 60 word poem inspired by The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor. Contains spoilers._

_Many, many thanks to Lisa-guest reviewer, for all her lovely comments on my poems:-) _

* * *

**Claim jumping**

* * *

A proud and noble bachelor;

A millionaire's fair daughter;

Of course her fortune played no part

In plans to court her.

~0~

A quiet wedding followed by

The bride's swift disappearance;

And rumours heard of one old flame's

Foul interference.

~0~

It seems that fears about her fate

Turned out to be mistaken;

With claims upon this seam of gold

Already taken.

~0~


	3. Start and Finish

_a/n: a 60 word poem based on "The Adventure of the Resident Patient". Contains spoilers._

* * *

**Start and Finish**

* * *

One cautious physician,

One restless detective;

One test tube in pieces brings work to an end.

Two well-matched companions,

One windswept October;

Boredom served best by a walk with a friend.

~o~

One penniless doctor,

One resident patient;

One mutual investment which offers them hope.

Three bitter companions,

One long past betrayal;

Vengeance served best at the end of a rope.

~o~


	4. A Tail of Two Geese

_a/n: 60 words on The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle. Written as 4 cinquains._

* * *

**A Tail of Two Geese**

* * *

A hat,

An unbrushed hat,

An unrewarding life;

A christmas goose intended to

Appease his wife.

~0~

A gem,

A precious gem,

Of scintillating blue;

Its recent disappearance seemed

Without a clue.

~0~

A goose

Indeed, two geese;

(A goose-reliant plot)

One bar-tailed goose contained the gem.

(And one did not.)

~0~

A thief,

Unfortunate;

An unsuccessful thief;

Regarding bar-tailed duplicate,

With disbelief...

~0~

* * *

_a/n2: a cinquain is a short verse with 5 lines and a set number of syllables in each line:2, 4, 6,8 then 4 in this case._


	5. Altered Perspectives

_a/n: 60 words from the first scene of The Adventure of the Crooked Man._

_Wishing a very Happy Birthday to Rockztar:-)_

* * *

**Altered Perspectives**

* * *

A knock on the door at a quarter to twelve;

A difficult day at an end.

Expecting a call and a long weary night

And finding, instead, an old friend.

~0~

A moment ago he desired nothing more

Then his book, and his pipe and his bed;

He was now wide awake and delighted to hear

Of the thrilling adventures ahead.

~0~

~0~


	6. Method in Madness

_a/n:60 words on The Adventure of the Retired Colourman._

* * *

**Method in Madness**

* * *

Green paint

Brushed on with care,

Green paint transforming all;

Methodically covering

Strong room and hall.

~0~

Fresh paint

A colourman

Applies to both these rooms;

Methodically covering

All other fumes.

~0~

Fresh grief,

He mourns his wife,

And damns his erstwhile friend;

Methodically covering

Their dreadful end.

~0~

He hopes

To find them both,

He makes a heartfelt plea;

Methodically covering

Insanity

~0~


	7. Waterfall

_a/n: 60 words on The Final Problem._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Waterfall**

* * *

Spray softened footmarks

Heading down the footpath;

Heading for the waterfall;

Continuing the Game.

Two lines of footmarks,

Neither line returning.

Gazing down the waterfall,

Calling out his name.

~0~

Calling for my comrade;

Calling down the footpath;

Echoes roll around me;

Echoing his name.

Gazing at the waterfall;

Gazing at the footmarks;

Neither line returning;

Last round of the Game.

~0~


	8. True Colours

_a/n:60 words on The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**True Colours**

* * *

Contemplate the beryl stone;

Sparkling, multi-coloured hues

If you had to pick one colour

Which precisely would you choose?

~o~

Now regard your son, disturbed

With damaged coronet in hand.

White knight or the blackest villain?

Innocent, or dark deed planned?

~0~

Moving on; your trusted niece;

Pure, beloved, loyal maid.

Could it be, her heart contains

Facets of a different shade?

~o~


	9. The Exception

_a/n: 60 words based on "The Adventure of Wisteria Lodge"_

_-He read the telegram aloud. "Have just had most incredible and grotesque experience. May I consult you? Scott Eccles, Post Office, Charing Cross."-ACD_

* * *

**The Exception**

* * *

Ninety-nine citizens out of one hundred

Will shun the grotesque as repulsive and odd;

Distorted, alarming, fantastic, inhuman;

Abberrant, abhorrent, designed against God.

~0~

One man in one hundred will prove the exception;

And won't let the thrill of the chase pass him by;

He shuns the mundane and the inconsequential

And greets the grotesque with a gleam in his eye.

~0~


	10. Obsessions

_a/n: two 60 word poems based on "The Adventure of the Cardboard Box"_

_Holmes and companons do not belong to me_

* * *

**Obsessions**

* * *

**A woman scorned**

~0~

I clasped his hand and held it tight

He drew his hand away

He loved me not,

I loved him so

Much more than I could say.

~o~

But now I know

He loves me not,

My love is turned to hate.

I vow he'll lose

The one he loves;

I'll plan and watch and wait.

~o~

Revenge will guide their fate.

~o~

~0~

**Jim Brewer goes boating**

~0~

Together, laughing, side by side;

For everyone to see.

I watched, unnoticed, as they passed;

Red mist enveloped me.

~0~

Oblivious, they travelled on

From cab, to train, then boat.

I followed as my pounding head

Made everything remote.

~0~

An offshore fog

Reduced my world

To me, and him, and her,

A weapon raised;

A plea ignored;

A frenzied, bloodstained, blur...

~0~


	11. Useful Props

_a/n: 60 words on "The Adventure of the Man with the Twisted Lip". _

_I was struck by Holmes' elaborate arrangement of pillows in the hotel room..._

* * *

**Useful Props**

* * *

An ounce of shag, five pillows too;

Removed from sofa, chair and bed,

Create the right environment

To organise what's in my head.

Three pipes are very useful,

Whilst I'm curled up in my chair;

And, I have learned, my brain works best

If bow and violin are there.

~0~

And yes, though frequently ignored,

I need my faithful sounding board.

~0~

Notes: On reading this tale, I was struck by Holmes' extraordinary rearrangement of the soft furnishings to facilitate thought...

"He took off his coat and waistcoat, put on a large blue dressing-gown, and then wandered about the room collecting pillows from his bed and cushions from the sofa and armchairs. With these he constructed a sort of Eastern divan, upon which he perched himself crosslegged, with an ounce of shag tobacco and a box of matches laid out in front of him. In the dim light of the lamp I saw him sitting there, an old briar pipe between his lips, his eyes fixed vacantly upon the corner of the ceiling, the blue smoke curling up from him, silent, motionless, with the light shining upon his strong-set aquiline features."


	12. Indignation and Protection

_a/n: Two short poems based on "The Adventure of the Three Students"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Indignation**

* * *

_"Well," said he, "let us go round. Not one of your cases, Watson — mental, not physical. All right; come if you want to. Now, Mr. Soames — at your disposal!"_

_~0~_

It's true that I've played rugby in my time,

And played it well.

Revolvers?

Yes I fire a decent shot;

But claiming that my strong point

Is my brawn and not my brains

Quite frankly, my dear fellow

Hurts a lot.

~0~

You don't observe the facts,

Dear friend

Instead, you simply see;

Ignoring my true value

(And my medical degree).

~0~

* * *

**Protection**

* * *

"_I never forgot my old employer because he was down in the world. I watched his son all I could for the sake of the old days"-Bannister, the college servant._

_~0~_

Two gloves, three slips of paper;

Table, window ledge and floor;

Made me face divided loyalties

I hadn't faced before.

Collapsing and concealing

Bought some time to put things right:

Alas my careless act

Had put temptation in his sight.

Though trust, respect and honour

Are not easily replaced,

I will not see the son

Of that old gentleman, disgraced.


	13. No hard feelings?

_a/n: a poem of 60 words, based on "The Adventure of the Naval Treaty"_

_POV of Dr Watson_

* * *

**No hard feelings?**

* * *

Percy Phelps wins all the prizes,

Percy Phelps is nobly bred,

I watch as Percy's status rises;

While I am stuck in "third" instead.

~o~

Percy Phelps has made a blunder;

Percy Phelps needs help from me.

I'll help, of course, but also wonder

Where that wicket stump might be.

~0~

Schadenfreude? Not at all.

I gain no pleasure from his fall...

~0~

* * *

_a/n2: a quote from the adventure..._

_"During my school-days I had been intimately associated with a lad named Percy Phelps, who was of much the same age as myself, though he was two classes ahead of me. He was a very brilliant boy, and carried away every prize which the school had to offer, finished his exploits by winning a scholarship which sent him on to continue his triumphant career at Cambridge. He was, I remember, extremely well connected, and even when we were all little boys together we knew that his mother's brother was Lord Holdhurst, the great conservative politician. This gaudy relationship did him little good at school. On the contrary, it seemed rather a piquant thing to us to chevy him about the playground and hit him over the shins with a wicket"_


	14. Priorities

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of the Second Stain."_

* * *

**Priorities**

* * *

Lady Hilda Trelawny Hope;

Such drama in her life!

She'd like to keep the comforts

Of a politician's wife.

~0~

A youthful indiscretion

Threatens everything which matters.

She'll pay whatever price is asked,

Despite the trust she shatters.

~0~

She has no care for politics

And does not count the cost;

Retaining all she holds so dear

Outweighs what might be lost.

~0~


	15. Unforeseen

_a/n: a short poem referring to "The Adventure of the Norwood Builder"_

* * *

**Unforeseen**

* * *

Yes...

I am, of course

Delighted

Now that Moriarty's

Dead

~0~

Yes...

I have the time

To work on

Scientific stuff

Instead.

~0~

Yes...

The London streets

Are safer

Yes,

There's palpable relief.

~0~

Yes...

His network failed,

Exposing

Killer, forger,

Thug and thief.

~0~

But...

Life appears

Mundane

And boring;

Mind stagnates

At dull routine.

~0~

Moriarty

Served a purpose;

Missing him

Was

Unforeseen

~0~


	16. Veiled

_a/n: two short poems based on "The Adventure of the Veiled Lodger"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Veiled**

* * *

Silently she keeps her counsel,

Out of sight and out of mind;

Past injustices unspoken;

Love is loyal, true, and blind.

~0~

Scarred and ravaged features hidden,

Damaged face behind a veil;

Torn remains of former beauty;

Legacy of tragic tale.

~0~

Rented room in semi darkness;

Lifetime spent where shadows fall;

Sad retreat from light and laughter;

Harshest punishment of all.

~0~

* * *

**Leonardo Takes a Walk**

* * *

A wave capped sea,

A warm west wind,

A clear blue sky.

A proud,

And quite impressive figure,

Saunters by.

~o~

Shop window panes

Reflect his form;

He stops, stares hard,

Then smiles;

His mind is trouble free,

His face, unscarred.

~o~

A gentle stroll,

A perfect view

Across the bay.

A morning swim

Is just the thing

To start his day.

~0~

* * *

_a/n 2:_

_"For myself, I cared nothing what became of me. What could be more dreadful than my actual life? But I stood between Leonardo and his fate."_

_"And he is dead?"_

_"He was drowned last month while bathing near Margate." _

_Arthur Conan Doyle_


	17. Wronged

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Wronged**

* * *

Resolve unshaken;

Care is taken;

He softly creeps

While baby sleeps.

A vital mission,

As competition

Spoils his game.

A careful aim;

His hands are steady,

Armed and ready.

He hopes this dart

Will tear apart

All peace of mind,

And leave behind

A shattered trust;

A blow which must

Destroy forever

She who never

Had belonged.

~0~

The first-born, wronged.

~0~


	18. Acushla

_a/n: A short poem based on "The Valley of Fear"_

_ I came across a word I had not seen before...acushla, and looked up the meaning. In the background story, McMurdo uses it in reference to his sweetheart, Ettie, three times. A different aspect to a tough, determined man, with a dangerous job to do._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Acushla**

* * *

Acushla:

Soft word

From a hardhearted Scowrer;

Sharp contrast to words

Such as bloodshed

And tears.

A thoughtful observer

Might draw the conclusion

That everything isn't

The way it appears.

~o~

Acushla:

Melodious

Term of endearment;

In Gaelic;

"My darling, O pulse of my heart."

An eloquence born

Of low hills and green meadows.

A dangerous mission

Complete,

A new start.

~0~


	19. Miss Smith Sallies Forth

_a/n: a 60 word poem based on "The Adventure of the Solitary Cyclist"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Miss Smith Sallies Forth**

* * *

Violet Smith

Sallied forth on her bicycle;

Spirited,

Proud,

Independent of mind.

Spotted a strange

Bearded gentleman

Following;

Steadily pedalling,

Closely behind.

~0~

Violet Smith

Was perturbed by this

Gentleman;

Features obscured

By convenient

Beard.

Gathering all

Her unladylike courage,

She pedaled ahead

But the man

Disappeared!

~0~

Swift answers were needed

Most definitely;

On to

Two hundred and twenty one B!

~0~


	20. Pointless

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of the Golden Pince-nez", regarding the death of Mr Willoughby Smith._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Pointless**

* * *

No scheming jealous lover,

No childhood friend betrayed;

No ancient promise broken,

No debt repaid.

~o~

No pre-planned, hate-filled action,

No crime avenged at last;

No fugitive from justice,

No murky past.

~0~

No complicated motives,

No failed romance;

No calculated method,

Just fate and chance.

~0~

A panicked confrontation,

A paper knife;

A pointless and quite random way

To lose his life.

~0~

* * *

_a/n 2: "It was I who killed the young man. But you are right–you who say it was an  
accident. I did not even know that it was a knife which I held in my hand, for  
in my despair I snatched anything from the table and struck at him to make him  
let me go. It is the truth that I tell."==Arthur Conan Doyle_


	21. Oath

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of Missing Three-quarter". Refers to Dr Leslie Armstrong; aware of his prime duty._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Oath**

* * *

Formidable physician,

Leading expert in his field,

Aware of Holmes' desire to solve his case

And resolutely sticking

To the Hippocratic oath,

Revealing not a hint of name and place.

~0~

He knows that human tragedy,

Instead of dreadful crime,

Provides the explanation for events.

Considering the greater loss

His friend will soon go through,

A match defeat's a minor consequence.

~0~


	22. Obsession

_A/N:a short poem based on "The Adventure of the Reigate Squires". Alec Cunningham could have continued to enjoy a very comfortable life, even with half an estate..._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Obsession**

* * *

Those fools who'd like to live my life

Don't understand,

They just don't see;

I may have wealth,

But all that matters is,

That land belongs to me.

~0~

It's mine;

If I can win this case, it's worth it all;

Worth life and death.

~0~

And I'll curse the men who strove to bring about my fall,

'Till my last breath.

~0~


	23. Unmourned

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of Black Peter"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Unmourned**

* * *

Black Peter; who suffered

A bloody, unspeakable death;

A man who spread bone-chilling fear

Till his very last breath.

A scoundrel;

No conscience to stay the most odious deed;

His story;

A dreadful example of self-serving greed.

~0~

Those checking his trail are appalled at the life he had led;

And even his wife and his daughter rejoice that he's dead

~0~


	24. Inevitable

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of the Empty House"._

_This is dedicated to starrysummernights on her birthday._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Inevitable**

* * *

"A thousand apologies"...

Should I accept?

For the lies I was told

And the secrets he kept?

For the close friend I mourned

And those long nights I wept?

For those dark days of grief

And the soul deep regret?

There is hurt, there are wounds

Which need healing, and yet...

I know that he knows

I'll forgive and forget.

~0~


	25. Stung

_a/n: a short fic based on "The Adventure of the Abbey Grange". Mary Fraser became Lady Brackenstall._

* * *

**Stung**

* * *

Mary Fraser,

Blue eyed beauty;

Land and title caught her eye.

Wed in haste

And now repenting;

All her plans have gone awry.

~0~

Trapped with drunk and,

Rage filled husband;

Bound to him

By marriage vow;

Dreams about a

Fair haired Captain

Wonders what he's doing now.

~0~

Wisdom gained with wedding ring;

Fortune came with hidden sting;

Money isn't everything.

~0~


	26. Brotherly Love

_a/n:a short poem based on "The Adventure of the Devil's Foot"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

_POV of Mr Mortimer Tregennis._

* * *

**Brotherly Love**

* * *

Scatter powder on departure;

Let it smoulder, flame and burn.

Let the fumes escape, unnoticed,

Overwhelming each in turn.

Let the poisoned tendrils enter

Deep within each heedless brain,

Turning reasoned thought to ashes,

Rendering each soul insane.

Let my siblings die in torment,

Or survive forever lost.

~0~

Time to play the grieving brother;

Land regained is worth the cost.

~0~


	27. Scenes from Sign

_a/n: 5 short scenes in haiku type verse, 60 words in all. Based on "The Sign of the Four"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Scenes from Sign**

* * *

A steady Boswell

Bowled completely off his feet

By a new client.

~0~

How easy it is

For words to make little sense,

When tongue-tied by love.

~0~

Precious stones are lost

In the deep Thames; but a greater

Treasure is found.

~0~

Holmes' violin pitched

In unequal contest with

Mary's large blue eyes.

~0~

Jealousy denied;

Just a friend placing reason

Above emotion.

~0~


	28. Dancing Men

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of the Dancing Men"._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Dancing Men**

* * *

A case.

A haunted bride;

Quite clearly terrified

By dancing men.

~0~

Her long

Forgotten past

Has reappeared at last,

With dancing men.

~0~

The code

Is cracked too late,

As we investigate

Those dancing men.

~0~

And he,

Who loved his wife,

Has sacrificed his life

To dancing men.

~0~

She paid;

She lost it all

To simple childlike scrawl

Of dancing men.

~0~


	29. Undefinable

_a/n: a 60 word poem based on "A Study in Scarlet"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Undefinable**

* * *

Bored and blade sharp science student;

Battle worn and torn clinician;

Fates are kind when quest for lodgings

Ends with mutual acquisition.

~0~

Lone detective's awkward habits

Matched with those of war physician.

Greatest brain meets wounded soldier;

Writer joined with skilled musician.

~0~

Serendipitous encounter;

Soul deep spark of recognition;

Sum of halves is so much greater;

Bond defies all definition.

~0~


	30. Depths

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton"_

_Holmes and companions do not belng to me._

* * *

**Depths**

* * *

Charles Augustus Milverton

Thrives upon profound despair;

Silver-tongued and viper-headed;

Milverton is always there.

~0~

Long-regretted indiscretions?

Words too sensitive to share?

Carelessly preserved encounters?

Milverton is always there.

~0~

Shattered lives; destroyed forever;

Callousness beyond compare.

Past relationships regretted?

Milverton is always there

~0~

Parasite creating gold

From shame, impossible to bear.

Plumb the depths, descend below them;

Milverton is always there.

~0~


	31. Just a Bust

_a/n: a 60 word poem based on "The Adventure of the Six Napoleons"._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Just a Bust**

* * *

Just a bust.

Six busts in fact.

Each one has sparked a violent act;

A wrecking trail which leaves just one

Napoleonic bust intact...

~0~

This trail of death, revenge and theft;

Five smashed,

One final bust is left...

~0~

Holmes strikes; fire gleams 'midst shards and dust;

Black pearl, I trust.

So number six is clearly more than

Just a bust.

~0~


	32. Indignation 2

_a/n: a short poem based on "The Adventure of Thor Bridge"._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Indignation 2**

* * *

I intended my trusty revolver to be

Of service, whenever Holmes beckoned;

But throwing it eagerly over the bridge

Was not quite the fate I had reckoned.

~0~

I know, after cleaning and drying, it will

Be rid of the waters of Thor;

But I think Holmes will follow it over the edge

If he's tempted to do that once more.

~0~


	33. Old and New

_a/n: a short poem inspired by "The Adventure of the Priory School"_

_The first two lines are a direct quote from the case._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Old and New**

* * *

Old shoes, but newly shod

—old shoes, but new nails.

Eliminate what doesn't fit,

Forget whatever notion fails.

A most intriguing puzzle here,

A fascinating, classic case;

A horse, no hoofprints anywhere

But cattle prints obscure each place.

The cycle tracks, a modern mark;

The barons' trick, an ancient ruse.

Admire the horseshoes, clovenhoofed;

Which others than past villains use.

~0~


	34. Debts

_a/n: a short poem inspired by "The Adventure of Old Shoscombe Place"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me_

* * *

**Debts**

* * *

Sir Robert,

A gentleman

Few could forget.

A daredevil

Rider,

Profoundly

In debt.

No shortage

Of ladies,

A Regency buck;

Surviving

On sibling

Affection

And luck.

He rode

The Grand National

One year,

Coming second,

And leapt

When the chance

To pay

Creditors

Beckoned.

He loved

His late sister,

He owed her

A lot;

Not least

A conventional

Burial plot.

~0~


	35. A Word of Caution

_a/n: a 60 word poem inspired by "The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax"_

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**A word of caution**

* * *

I applaud those fine ladies of fresh middle age

Who long for excitement, to start a new page;

Those innocents seeking adventure abroad,

But simple precautions are often ignored.

~0~

Despite earnest warnings, some fail to believe

That predators prey on the rich and naive;

If common sense falters the further they roam,

Perhaps they should seek their adventures at home.

~0~


	36. Bullet

_a/n: a 60 word poem based on "The Adventure of the Three Garridebs"._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Bullet**

* * *

Two gun shots heard,

Two bullets fly,

Our shock is plain.

A hit;

A fiery poker's heat,

And searing pain.

~0~

A crash,

As gun

Impacts with head;

Strong arms appear.

A mask

Slips down

As eyes

Reveal

Deep love

And fear.

~0~

A bullet wound,

I know,

Can cause

A fatal fall;

But one which thus

Illuminates

Is worth it all.

~0~


	37. Comeuppance

_a/n: a short poem inspired by "The Adventure of the Illustrious Client"._

_Holmes and companions do not belong to me._

* * *

**Comeuppance**

* * *

Baron Adelbert Gruner knew

Those ladies he was wont to woo

Would rarely gaze beyond his charm

At how past sweethearts came to harm.

With velvet voice and velvet eyes,

He'd lure, enchant and mesmerise.

And all went swimmingly until

He bent an heiress to his will.

For Kitty Winter, far from placid,

Found late revenge, not sweet,

But acid.

~0~


End file.
